The invention relates to devices for producing a continuous thread from a roving composed of parallel short fibers.
The spinning concerned involves two operations, namely the twisting of the roving and the holding of the fibers during the twisting operation so that they do not become dispersed.
The invention contributes a particularly elegant and effective solution to each of these two problems.